


After Death

by Willowy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Intense love and sex, Passion, Romance, Spencer's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowy/pseuds/Willowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Citrusy one-shot immediately following "Death Among Friends". You need not have read it first, but it's better if you do. ;) Jennifer makes his first time... very special indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death

**After Death**

Spencer looked at her, taking in every detail. He stroked the soft skin of her cheek and watched her as she closed her eyes, rubbing her face against his hand. He pushed her silky hair back and tucked a piece behind her ear. His JJ. A part of him couldn’t believe what he thought was about to happen, and another part of him just told him to shut up and go with it.

JJ opened her eyes and looked at him. The warmth, the understanding in his gorgeous hazel eyes was unmistakable and she saw fear too. She knew his past. How every girl, every woman he’d ever wanted to get close to had hurt him, embarrassed him… left him. She was going to erase all of that tonight. She ran her fingers along the hem of his sweater vest and looked up at his nervous, beautiful face. She tugged, lifting it over his head as he raised his arms to help. She tiptoed, kissing him lightly on his lips, “Spence, do you trust me?”

He nodded and returned her kiss, his hands going to her waist and he felt himself growing, getting hard against her. He pulled back, shy, but she pulled him to her again, “Don’t, Spence,” she whispered against his mouth, “I want to feel you…” She untucked and started unbuttoning his shirt, placing little kisses where the fabric fell open on his throat, his clavicle, his chest. When she got to where she could practically see his heart beating through his chest she said “Is this where it hurts?”

He nodded, his breathing becoming rapid and he stroked the back of her soft head as he felt her warm lips against his heart, kissing his chest, sliding her tongue delicately against his heated skin, finding first one nipple and flicking her tongue against it, and then the other. Spencer gasped, trembling as she went lower, dropping his head back and sinking his fingers into her hair as he felt her warm, soft mouth on his belly. She let her lips dust the thin trail of soft hair leading down into his pants as she slid her fingers just under his waistband. Spencer moaned softly as she rubbed her cheek against his erection through his pants, and he whispered “JJ…”

She stood up slowly, retracing her trail of kisses in reverse until she got to his throat, then lightly bit his adam’s apple, sliding her soft lips up under his jaw and circling around to behind his ear. She teased his earlobe with her teeth and sucked it gently. A wave of passion consumed him and he captured her mouth with his, kissing her hard, desperately, and she returned it, her hands in his hair as she whispered his name over and over into his mouth, their lips crashing together with a fierceness so long denied them. She broke the kiss, breathing hard and put her palms against his chest, pushing him down onto the sofa. She straddled him then, loving the feeling of his hardness against her center.

He looked into her eyes, wondering what to do. He felt lost in her already, and they’d barely begun. JJ saw, and she took his hand and placed it between her breasts. “My heart hurts too,” she said, her voice low. Spencer’s hands shook as he undid her buttons slowly, finding it hard to think as she ground her pelvis into his with slow, insistent movements. He undid her blouse and JJ put his hands on her breasts. Instinct took over and Spencer began rubbing his thumbs over her nipples through the delicate lace of her bra. He lowered his lips to first one, then the other, circling around each nipple with his tongue, dampening the fabric and making her gasp. She dropped her head back as he pushed up her bra, thumbing one nipple as he flicked the other with his tongue, as she’d done him. He moved his mouth to the other breast and captured her nipple with his teeth, ever gently, then fastened his lips on it, sucking and licking until he heard her moan softly, her pleasure making her rock against him, her hand behind his head, holding it tight against her breast. Spencer moved his mouth up to her throat, tracing the fine line of her jugular lightly with his tongue and fastening his lips to her throat. JJ tossed her head and bared her neck to him, still grinding against his hardness.

Spencer felt like he was going to explode any second and she reached down, rubbing her hand against his straining, hard member as he reached up to take her face in his hands, kissing her long and deep. She moaned against his mouth, “Spence… god I want… I need you out…” she whispered as she fumbled with his belt buckle. He said “Let me” as he swiftly undid his belt, and she moved off of him, standing up to slip off her own panties, letting them fall to the ground. She reached to unzip and release him then, thrilled to see him, finally, and she had to… she had to… she bent her head then, taking him into her mouth and Spencer cried out, his head lolling on the back of the sofa. The sensation of her wet, warm mouth on his cock was glorious and he’d never felt anything like it. He nearly came right then but he didn’t want her to stop…he held on, fighting for control. _“JJ… ahhh, my JJ…”_ he moaned. 

He needed her _now_ and he lifted her back up. JJ straddled him again and her lips parted as they met each other’s gaze, her eyes locking onto his as she guided him into her, sliding herself down onto his rigid cock, slowly… so slowly… She lost her hands in his hair as their foreheads touched, both breathing hard, she whispered “Baby don’t you know how _beautiful_ you are?”

Spencer never took his eyes off her and just shook his head, unable to respond any other way. She closed her eyes and let wash over her the sensation of him moving deep within her. She slid up and down again and again and Spencer’s one hand cupped her ass, the other on her breast as she rode him, bringing him to the brink again and again. He couldn’t believe how wet she was, how tightly her inner muscles gripped him, embracing him… god she felt so _amazing_ … her skin was hot and slick as he dragged his lips across her throat, her head tossed back once again, the sound and the vibration of her moaning drove him crazy and he couldn’t hold back any more.

He buried his face in her neck and the scent of her hair and the feel of it against his face was his undoing. He cried out as he let himself go, his rushing release intense and powerful and he couldn’t believe this was him, his body, his soul. He cried out her name as he lost himself in those moments, in her… in her in every sense. His beautiful Jennifer, _finally_ his.  


End file.
